


A Depressed Kid and the Inability to Smile

by Psyga315



Series: Harry Potter And The Crock Of Shit [2]
Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Deconstruction, Depression, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: A kid has finished listening to his friend, only to find that he cannot smile.





	A Depressed Kid and the Inability to Smile

Having survived my strangling, I went to my usual class. However, I spent all my energy listening to Rowan. I soon found myself unable to smile.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked me. I wasn’t sure. I couldn’t find the energy to smile anymore. What happened? Did a Dementor get to me?

That’s when I saw the sleezy man in the business suit.

“You wanna smile? It’s gonna cost you!” I knew I wouldn’t smile for some time, so I just kept silent and waited until I could work up the energy to smile.

Though people muttered that I was depressed.


End file.
